TVD Aprils Fools Day
by LoveVampireDiaries
Summary: Damon's pranks on 'The Gang' gets them into trouble! Can they ever get him back? R&R If you want me to continue or tweet me on Twitter @Maddy Hopson I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.L.SMITH.
1. Chapter 1

**April Fools Day**

Damon's pranks on 'The Gang' gets them into trouble! Can they ever get him back? R&R If you want me to continue or tweet me on Twitter Maddy_Hopson I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO J. .

'_Dear Diary, I'm starting college today and I'm really nervous. We are all going – me, Stefan, Caroline, Matt, Bonnie AND Damon! Seriously I don't understand why Damon wants to go to college – he missed school, cuz he didn't want to get educated & he is older than Stefan and found school really boring! Anyway I just hope he behaves.'_

I put my start chewing my pen – a habit I've been doing for a long time and I just can't get out of it! I hear footsteps on the stairs and I throw my Dairy and pen into my bag before I open my bedroom door to my gorgeous boyfriend Stefan Salvatore – Damon's brother. "Hey" I say before he kisses me. "Hey, are you ready to go?" He says after he has finish kissing me for what seems a long time.

"Yer, the boxes are all packed" I say and we walk into the bedroom, hand in hand. I help him carry the boxes downstairs and then he gets Damon and my ex-boyfriend and best friend Matt Donovan to help him take them to the truck they hired. As they are getting all my boxes into the truck I walk into the kitchen where my two best friends Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes are drinking coffee at the kitchen table with my Aunt Jenna and her husband Alaric, who is also my history teacher – I know it's really weird! "Hey Elena, are you ready to go?" Caroline says as she stands up and puts her coffee mug by the sink. "Yes, the guys are putting all my boxes into the truck" I say as I pour myself and small mug of coffee and down it in one. We all put our mugs in the dishwasher and the guys then come to say that we are ready for the off. After big bear hugs from Jenna and Alaric we all set off to college with is 30 minutes away. Jenna gets a bit teary – I don't know why because we are all seeing her at the weekend. Since I'm the closest to college we have agreed that everyone comes back to mine every weekend unless there is something going on at college and Jenna is fine with that. Damon drives with Matt is the passenger seat, Bonnie, Caroline, me and Stefan are seating in the back. When we arrive at the college Damon parks outside reception and we all go into the office to sort out where we are staying. It's freezing outside but once we get into the office we soon warm up. "You must be the Gilbert gang" The lady behind the desk says as we walk in. Jenna organised it all so she must have said that she was Jenna Gilbert – which she was before she got married and became Jenna Saltzman. The lady looked down her list "So we have: Miss Elena Gilbert, Miss Caroline Forbes and Miss Bonnie Bennett?" We all nod and she hands us our key "You will be sharing together" She returns back to her list, "That leaves: Mr Stefan Salvatore, Mr Matt Donovan and Mr Damon Salvatore?" they nod and hands them a different key. After she tells us where our rooms are and hands us our timetables, we go out to the truck and grab our stuff. The guys move the truck round to the entrance while we go inside to explore our rooms. A few minutes later the guys return with our boxes and we find out they are in the room next to us.


	2. Chapter 2

"I didn't realize how much fun college would be, otherwise, I surely would have joined a long time ago," I said to Stefan sarcastically as he sat with Matt poring over their homework. Pure boring stuff that I already knew and these two together were like plain vanilla on vanilla. What the hell did I get myself into?  
"C'mon, let's go out and have some fun, baby bro. Hey," I smacked Stefan on his back to get his attention, "you can even bring the kid; after all, you never know when we'll need a snack." I couldn't help but laugh at my little joke and noticed how Matt looked up at me and then rolled his eyes away, back to his homework, apparently he wasn't impressed. "Tough crowd."  
"Funny Damon." Stefan said and then got up to face me. I knew that tone and that look on his face; he was going to give me one of his "I'm better than you," speeches.  
"You know, the whole point of college is to learn and better yourself. In order to do that," he pressed his finger into my chest, "you've got to study and put some work in." His wild, green eyes bore into mine with mild annoyance. I'd seen those eyes before, ages ago, although they weren't Stefan's. Sometimes I hated to look at them; they reminded me of our mother. She was beautiful, of course, that I do remember. Out of the two of us, he resembled her the most.  
"Ugh.. you two are boring, forget it. I'm going out. Maybe I'll find some tasty sorority chicks to sink my fangs into. See ya!" I waved goodbye and slammed the door behind me. I headed for the main exit door to our dorm hall, but decided to stop by the girls' room first to try my luck at finding a co-pilot. Before I knocked, I stole a glance of myself in the hall mirror. Oh yeah, looking good as always Salvatore.  
Bonnie answered the door shortly after I knocked, although she kept the door slightly cracked. So much for hospitality.  
"It's Daaaamon!" she blurted out to Caroline and Elena. I craned my neck through the crack to see what they were doing but Bonnie kept her foot against the door, in a weak attempt to keep me from entering. Was she serious?  
"You've forgotten," I said smoothly, "I've already been invited in." I pushed the door wide open, sending Bonnie stumbling backwards; she caught herself before falling and gave me an icy look with her green eyes. I wouldn't have let her fall, of course, but she didn't know that. She probably didn't care either. I quickly entered the living room where Elena and Bonnie looked at me from the floor, hunched over some…. books. Great, not them too.  
"What is this, an epidemic?" I ran a hand through my hair, this was frustrating. All they ever did was study.  
"Hey Damon? What's up?" asked Elena and she glanced up at me and then at Bonnie behind me. Apparently, they were sharing a secret look that I wasn't privy to.  
"Sorry girls, I couldn't keep him out." Bonnie exaggerated a laugh.  
"Now Bonnie…," I turned around to face her, "is that any way to treat a house guest?" At that, she crossed her arms over her chest, irritated, annoyed, whatever. That certainly wasn't anything new; she was always annoyed about something, especially things that I did. I wasn't going to let her ruin my good mood.  
"Soooo, I'm going out on the town for a drink, anyone care to join? First round's on me." I said, feeling generous.  
"No thank you!" Bonnie yelled out, as if I couldn't hear her. I ignored it.  
"Sorry Damon, we've got way too much work to do. Our first exam is tomorrow!" Caroline added, glanced at Bonnie and then looked back down at her books.  
"Sorry, maybe next time Damon." Elena said and searched my face. "Hey, ummm… why don't you ask Stefan and Matt?" she added in an upbeat tone.  
"Okay.. I'll do that." I turned on my heels and headed for the door. Forget them all… and that little, green-eyed witch too.  
I headed into town solo and walked into the first bar I found. The room was dark and mirrors ran along the top portion of the walls making the place look much larger than it really was.  
I sat at the bar and ordered bourbon. After my fifth glass, someone pulled up in the seat beside me. I studied her face through the mirror in front of us, trying not to look too obvious. She had dark, impossibly curly hair, that seemed to have a mind of its own, and it ended just past her shoulders. I couldn't tell her age because she looked pretty young, then again, she had some very light freckles on her pale face and those always threw me way off. Not even close to my type.  
She ordered herself a glass of wine and was swiftly carded. I held back my laughter. I did steal a glance at her I.D. though, she was actually older than I was when I was human.  
"Hey, how's it going?" She asked me awkwardly and lowered her gaze revealing long, dark lashes against her ivory skin.  
"Ah. pretty good, how about yourself?" I turned to look at her directly and was surprised to find the prettiest pair of honey brown eyes I'd ever seen staring back at me. My breath caught, which is not such a big deal since I don't really need to breath. But I was stunned, nonetheless. My own mouth betrayed me as I felt the corners of my lips curl up in a smile. Interesting.  
"Just getting a drink and trying to relax after a long day of work." She exhaled heavily; the effects of the wine seemed to already be working, if that was possible.  
"I'm Damon." I nodded at her.  
"Oh, nice to meet you Damon, I'm Agatha." She knitted her eyebrows as if remembering something that annoyed her. "But please, call me Angie."

"Your name is Agatha?! Yikes..I'll bet you were a BIG hit in school." I said and started to laugh at the horrible name.  
"Ha ha.. Damon, or should I call you Demon?" she added teasingly which surprised me. A light pink hue spread over her cheeks, probably at her boldness with a complete stranger. It made her look incredibly innocent… and tasty too.  
"Angie, you have nooo idea." I cocked an eyebrow and took a final swig of my drink and suddenly got an idea.  
"Hey…." I paused for a second, mulling it over, "I could use a good co-pilot. Are you up for a little fun tonight?" I fully expected her to turn me down. Even if she did, I could always compel her.  
At that, one of her eyebrows shot up quickly and her honey-brown eyes widened with what appeared to be curiosity. She tilted her head to the side, "Well, Damon, that depends on what your definition of "fun" is?" Her tone betrayed her suspicions of me.  
"I want to play a little joke on some friends." I looked at her half finished glass of wine and then back at those eyes. "Are you with me?" I hoped I would get an answer that pleased me.  
"Oh….I do love jokes," she paused timidly, "as long as they're not played on me." She rushed out in a sultry voice which took me by surprise. My eyes must have gone bonkers just then because she busted out laughing.  
She stared at me then for a second; I could almost see her mind mulling it over, synapses firing madly. I watched as she downed the rest of her wine, swallowed, and said, "C'mon tiger, Let's go get 'em."  
A secret thrill surged through me. Her choice pleased me immensely, and I didn't even need to compel her. I popped my elbow out and she looped her arm easily in mine and then we were off.


End file.
